The Barny Adventure
by Lady Izumi 101
Summary: INUYASHA MEETS BARNY! This is super funny! Rated M for language Its really funny sorta. Im revising the chapters so yeah :D it's all fixed hope you enjoy! ITS REALLY DUMB PARODY O.o *MIGHT ERASE! Tell me if I should guys I don't like this story at all so PLEASE ADVICE :D*
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Well I'm fixing up this story well heres the new revised one :D Hope you like it 3

WARNING a lot of retarded action!

TURN BACK WHILE YOU STILL CAN!

Too late MWAHAHAHAHA!

one day...

"Hey Sango lets go get fire wood (wink wink)" Kagome said in e perverted voice. "Kagome I'm not a lesbian" Sango sated flatly. "Oh...fine then! How about you Kirara?" Kagome pleases. 'No go fuck yourself bitch!" Kirara mewed. "UGH! Okay fine I will!" Kagome then stomped into the forest angry because she can't get any girl action. "Stupid fucking cat" Kagome mumbled under her breath and kept walking until she tripped over an ant and fell on her face. "What the hell...What is that shit!" Kagome yelled while staring down and the green glowing shit. "INUYASHA GET YOU DAMN ASS OVER HERE!"

Soon everyone came, Including Sesshoumaru's pack. "What is it wench" Inu said harshly. "Look at that glowing shit!" Kagome gasped pointing at the poop."What the HELLLLLLLLLL" They all yelled while being sucked into the green light.

The gang woke up to little kids singing. "Where the hell are we?" Inuyasha growled and looked around. Out of no were came a big purple dinosaur, fallowed by a hand full of little kids about the age of 5 or 4. 'Hey kids! We have guests!" The ugly purple thing said. "YAYYYY" screamed the kids who ran to the gang. "NOOOO MAN DOWN! I REPEAT MAN DOWN!" Inu screamed at the top of his lungs as he was being jumped by the children. "Aww he's soooooo cutee!" "Look at the little doggie ears!" Said little girls as they pulled and tugged on his sensative ears. "OWWWWWW STOP YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Inu howled in pain, then the girls started to cry. "Oh don't say that to little Sarah! Apologize to her, she didn't mean to hurt you" The purple Dino said. "Yeah...I didn't mean to hurt you cute doggie boy...Your ears are just kawai." the girl whimpered. "Yeah...okay just don't do it again" Inuyasha mumbled still angry.

A little girl then walked up to Rin. "Hi I'm Sally whats your name?" "My name is Rin" She giggled. "Let's be friends!" They said in unison and skipped away.

Sesshoumaru was being glomped by little girls. He growled feircly at them while the jumped him. "Children! Snack time!Oh and hello! I'm Barny, who are you?" He asked everyone. "I'm Kagome, this is Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, thats Rin over there with Sally, This is Jaken, Kirara and Shippo." Kagome answered. Everyone went inside exeot Sessho and Jaken. The kids ran inside the colorfull building for their snack. Kagome helped hand out cookies. "Hey! You little fucking bastard!He stole my cookie!" Inu yelled at Barny. "Oh Inuyasha we don't use such language in my world! Go sit on the bad boy bench in the corner and think about your choice of words!" Barny scolded the mad hanyou. "But...but...he stole my damn cookie" He whispered sadly while walking to the corner.

After snack:

"Everyone it's arts and crafts time!" Barny said happily to the kids. The children sang happily and ran to their seats. "Inuyasha you can re-join the group now" The Dino said, Inuyasha sat down in a tiny chair and began to draw. Soon everyone was finished with their art and it was time to show their work to the rest of the group.

I drew a heart!

I drew a star!

I drew a kitty cat!

I drew a bunny! "Hey Inuyasha what did you draw" Barny asked" "I drew Naraku with a sword in his gut with a gernade in his mouth and Kouga kissing his feet with heart shapped eyes and blood spilt every were" He answered innocently. "Inuyasha! We don't draw things like that in school! Back to the bad boy corner" Barny said shaking his head in dissaproval to the rechreating inu, his ears pressed firmly against his scalp moping. "Kids nap time" Barny said while the kids got into their sleeping bags. As the kids slept, Kagome went outside to find Rin, she was with a bunch of other little girls. She smiled at her and walked up to them. "Hey girls, Barny said nap time." Kagome bent down to their eye level. "Okay..Rin why don't you sleep next to me?" A girl named Clara asked. "Okay. Hey Clara can you be my new best friend?" Rin asked quietly. "Yes! Im already your best friend" The girls giggled and walked hand in hand inside the building.

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru who was sitting up in a tree, a ghost of a smile across his face as he watched Rin walk with Clara.

Kagome walked inside the building and tripped on a pebble only to land in the tile floor and went into a concussion for 5 hours.

She woke up to find out that she was not alone. She looked around and seen some kids with paper in their hands. "Are you okay?" a little boy known as Ken asked. "I'm fine, thank you" Kagome said rubbing her head. The kids started handing her all the papers. She looked at the paper, it was a picture of the group of kids huddling together in a crappy stick people drawing. "Thank you so much I love it!" Kagome said to the blushing children.

DONE! This story sucks o.o damn LOL


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys heres chapter 2 all fixed up! I really disslike this story because I'm now into like a lot of hentai fanfiction and lemons but might as well fix this one up a bit. So here you go!

Kagome woke up crying. "It was just a dream Kagome...It was just a dream...You can get through this!" Kagome told herself. "Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked. Kag leaned on her sister figure and cried in agony. "It was so scary!" "Kagome tell me what happened." Sango asked the crying Miko? "I...I...I" "Yes you...you...you" "Yes...I...Well...ALL THE COOKIED IN THE WORLD ATE US ALL!" Kagome cried.

Sesshoumaru heard the little Miko cry, he can't stand when females cry. Sesshou was not showing it, but he was so annoyed! The little girls kept staring at him and talking about him. He would glare at them but the damn purple bastard kept telling him to stop being mean. He wanted to kill that son of a bitch so bad that he grabbed his sword, went outside walked up to a squirrle. He grabbed it by its tail and tied it to the tree, he was about to stab it multimple times but then the miko came and stopped him. "What the hell are you doing?" She yelled in his face. "Miko don't talk to this Seshsoumaru in that manner" He spat coldly. 'I can't believe you would kill a cute little animal! Can't you see the dear in his big brown eyes" "He should fear this Sesshoumru" He said and walked away. Kagome grabbed the little animal from his steal grip. "You poor little thing, I'll get you some food" She said in a baby voice. "Why must you baby the vermin" He said void of emotion. "Stop being so mean!" She said and stomped away.

"Okay kids it's snack time!" Kagome said while walking into the class room with little trays of fruit salad and milk. "Hey Kagome when are we getting out of here?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't know" She answered honestly while passing him a tray and walked outside. She sat on the swing set and sighed. Deep in thought. 'Oh okaa-san...(mother) I miss you...' She thought to herself

Sesshoumaru sniffed the smell of Kagomes sadness rolling off her. "Miko why are you sad?" He demanded. "Why do you want to know jack ass" Kagome cried. "Because your fucking crying is bothering the hell out of me" He said grumpily. "Wow you sound so different when you swear." Kagome stated her eyes bulged out in awe. "Ill tell you whats wrong if you tell me whats wrong with you" She bargened with the demon lord. Sesshoumaru was shocked, he never said a cuss word in a LONG time/ "I will not stoop so low as to tell a HUMAN miko my problems" He said stiffly. "Hey...you just admitted that you have problems" Kagome said and saw him flinch. "Leave this Sesshoumaru alone wench" He stomped away childishly, totally out of character. Kagome just noticed that earlier he didn't say 'This Sesshoumaru' he had said Me. 'Hmmm..I wonder about that man sometimes' She thought to herself trying to put the puzzle known as Sesshoumaru together pice by pice.

"Hi! I'm Adam..Im here for the new job" A handsome young man walked beside Barny. "Hey boss, who is that beautiful girl on the swings?" Adam asked checking Kagome out while she dipressingly moped alone. "Oh! Thats Kagome, the most nicest girl I have ever met. She will train you." Barny said watching Adam stare at Kagome. "I'm gonna go talk to her" He said and walked tword the lonely girl.

'She is so beautiful sitting on the swing with her silky black hair floating around her' Adam thought as he aproached her. "Hey you Kagome?" He asked kindly, his eyes shone with kindness and understanding. "Yes I am, and you are?" she asked looking at the slightly flushed boy sit next to her. "My name is Adam, I just got hired here, your my boss" He said amused as he watched the girls emotion play on her face. "Oh okay...I was never told that I have a student" Kagome mumbled to herself. "Why are you sad Kagome?" He asked a little worried about his new friend/boss/teacher. "I just miss my family..." Kagome huffed.

The 2 talked, totally unaware and the amber eyes watching them. "Hmmm Adam...I don't like him" The cold voice said than dissapered when he heard a cry from his ward

END! Well I think I might erase this story...I dont really like it at all o.o tell me what you guys think I should do!


End file.
